Juan Lebedev
Juan Ivanovich Lebedev (Russian: Хуан Иванович Лебедев) was the CEO of Lebedev Global and the founder of the New Sons of Freedom (NSF). Later, in , he is a major financial backer and a high-ranking member of the National Secessionist Forces (also abbreviated as "NSF"), and the mastermind behind the operation of capturing the Ambrosia vaccine. Biography As of the late 2020s, Lebedev is the CEO of Lebedev Global, a company worth billions of dollars that carried all manner of cargo across the planet via air, sea, and land.Deus Ex: Icarus Effect Unbeknownst to many, Lebedev is also the founder"Janus/Lebedev connection" (email) of the New Sons of Freedom, a militia group looking to secede from the corruptions of the United States government. Lebedev is also part of the Juggernaut Collective, a cyberterrorism cell opposed to the Illuminati. Lebedev uses the resources of Lebedev Global to support the operations of the New Sons of Freedom and the Juggernaut Collective. 2027 and subsequent years In 2027, the New Sons of Freedom are working with the Juggernaut Collective in accessing data on the Killing Floor. At a hideout used by New Sons and Juggernaut members, Lebedev introduces Anna Kelso to Janus. Ben Saxon arrives shortly later with the key to the Killing Floor. Together, the group discovers that the Illuminati intend to assassinate Bill Taggart in Switzerland. Kelso, Saxon, and others then head to Switzerland on a plane belonging to Lebedev Aircargo. Later, when Alex Vega joins the Juggernaut Collective, Lebedev uses his company, Lebedev Global, to provide a job for Vega to serve as a cover."[NO SUBJECT]" (message on a pocket secretary found in Jensen's Apartment) At some point, Lebedev purchases a terminal at LaGuardia Airport, from cash-strapped New York City. 2052 By 2052, UNATCO considers Lebedev a very dangerous man and instructed its agents to kill him. Lebedev is now a backer of the National Secessionist Forces. When Paul Denton was ordered by UNATCO to kill Tracer Tong, Lebedev managed to prove to Paul that UNATCO was really a corrupt arm of the conspiracy group Majestic 12. Also, evidenced by the datacubes found in NSF strongholds, Lebedev was responsible for the operation to distribute Ambrosia to the masses, as well as the NSF resistance in Hell's Kitchen. When JC Denton arrives in Lebedev's 747 in LaGuardia, Lebedev tells JC about UNATCO's corruption, JC and Paul being products of genetic engineering, not natural birth, and the name of the conspiracy group controlling UNATCO (Majestic 12). During this interrogation, Anna Navarre arrives and orders JC to kill Lebedev or let her do the job. Here, JC can choose to kill either Lebedev or Anna. If JC player refuses to kill Lebedev, Manderley scolds JC for his insubordination. Sparing Lebedev's life does not save him, however, as he is ultimately captured by Majestic 12 and executed. His murder is blamed on JC Denton, as later discovered through media sources.MOST WANTED: J.C. Denton Notes * It is possible to leave both Anna Navarre and Lebedev alive in the confrontation at LaGuardia. However, this takes some amount of skill as Anna will kill Lebedev herself if JC walks away. Trivia * Juan is a Spanish name. The Russian equivalent for this name would be Ivan. Icarus Effect states that Lebedev's appearance and accent suggest a mixed Hispanic extraction. Lebedev's mixed heritage offers a potential explanation for the mixture of Spanish and Russian words in Lebedev's name. * Ivanovich is a patronymic name, meaning that his father's first name is Ivan. * 'Lebedev '''is a common Russian family name derived from the word ''lebed — swan. References de:Juan Lebedev pl:Juan Ivanovich Lebedev ru:Хуан Лебедев Category:Deus Ex enemies Category:Deus Ex characters Category:Deus Ex: Icarus Effect characters Category:New Sons of Freedom characters Category:Articles with Cyrillic script Category:Juggernaut Collective characters Lebedev Juan